Hayane Mizukami
Information Hayane Mizukami (ハヤネミズカミ) is known to be the adopted daughter of Ao Susanoo/Hakumen and the sister of Aogami Ikki. She is half-human, half-dragon, and a God. Her birthday is on February 24th. Appearance Hayane is identical to Mai Natsume and Xi. But her hair is dark-grey, but untied without a bow. Her hair reaches until to her waist. She has red and green eyes. The way Hayane is dressed is more royal-like. Referencing mainly the avatar from Fire Emblem: Fates. Which is the class of a Nohrian Princess. She is barefooted. She has multiple forms of shape-shifting into a dragon with different elements such as her normal form, dark, water, fire, electric/lightning, ice, and a dragon form where she uses to relax. Personality Normally, when Hayane is around other people, she acts mature. But when she is around her father, Ao Susanoo/Hakumen, she acts very childish. She loathes ExcaliburZX due to the fact that Excalibur kept on asking Hayane out on a date when Hayane clearly rejected him several times. History One day, Izakimuya came down as a "ghost" as Xi walks around her Murakumo Sisters. Izakimuya whispered to Xi of an offer she gave to her. Izakimuya then stopped time to speak to Xi. She spoke to Xi about an offer of giving her the power of a Dragon God. Eventually, this somewhat caught Xi's interest. Izakimuya said that there are requirements though in order to get the power. Izakimuya held out a pendant for her to store souls in the pendant. This is literally Izakimuya collecting souls for creating another Grimoire. Izakimuya also gave Xi a list of the powers that she can obtain. Each of the powers contain a quantity of killing people. The last one caught her eye as Xi went and directly made a massacre of people. Xi came back all bloody. She gave the pendant to Izakimuya which was filled with souls. Izakimuya completed their deal when Izakimuya changed her appearance into a royal who now has the powers of a Dragon God. She was now entitled as the "Dragon Goddess of the World". Suddenly, someone encountered them, which seems to be Alpha, the first Prime Field Device, the Black Beast, and Apocalypse. Not only that Alpha was alone. Alpha was with Psi. The twenty-third Prime Field Device. Izakimuya was surprised by the fact how Alpha isn't affected by the timestop. Izakimuya then commanded Xi to kill Alpha. Xi wasn't controlling herself as something inside her began to resonate as she was about to battle, after making the first blow on Alpha, Xi was somewhat separated from the body of where she has the power of the Dragon God. Now it's a copy of Xi who is now her own being known as Hayane Mizukami. Which was named by Izakimuya. Xi was scared as she backed out behind Alpha. Alpha then decided to fight Hayane. It seems as though Alpha was victorious. After walking away from that battle, Izakimuya took her to Ao Susanoo/Hakumen. Ao/Hakumen adopted Hayane into the family of his, making Ao/Hakumen a father, Izakimuya as cousin, Ragna the Bloodedge as an uncle, and Nu and Noel and aunts. Powers & Abilities Hayane has the ability to transform into different elements of a dragon using a Dragonstone. Her normal dragon form is her MOST balanced form Her Dark Dragon form is like a double edge sword. This includes her dark dragon form to be her most powerful form. She has the ability to fire dark energy which is like poisonous gas like seithr. Any opponent who strikes, she barely receives any damage, due to the fact that it is as strong as the Black Beast. She is unable to control herself in this form. The only way to get her out of that dragon form is to defeat her. She also uses this form as her Astral Heat. Her Water Dragon form can control and create water. She is also able to stay in the ocean for as long as she wants. She is also immune to any water attacks in this form. Her Fire Dragon form is able to control and create fire. She can stay in the hottest places and not be affected. She is also immune to any fire attacks in this form. Her Lightning/Thunder Dragon form is able to control and create lightning. She can also fire out beams of lightning/thunder up to one-hundred thousand volts. She is also immune to any lightning/thunder attacks in this form. Her Ice Dragon form is able to control and make ice. Her temperature can also go down around at negative one-hundred degrees Celsius. Her Relaxing Dragon form is just for resting and relaxing at her own free time. Trivia * She is a copy of Xi, but she is her own person. * She received her powers from her cousin, Takehaya Izakimuya. * Her birthday, February 24th, was the day Hayane Mizukami was created. * She has the ability to shape-shift into a Dragon with different elements. * She uses her Katana, Dragonstone, and all of her dragon forms except her resting dragon form. * Her Dark Dragon form is used in her Astral Heat. Navigation Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragon Category:Dragons